


My Heart Beats For You.

by abcsupercorp



Series: Angsty Stories [5]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, F/F, Jealous Hope Mikaelson, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Not Really Character Death, Sickness, Temporary Unrequited Love, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:08:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26508001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp
Summary: Josie Saltzman was in love. She was hopelessly, desperately in love. A love so painful. It could kill her. Little does she know, she was cursed by the Gods for her unrequited love towards the one, the only, Hope Andrea Mikaelson.orNot a hanahaki au story but Josie still ends up sick, coughing up blood and nearly dying because she's in love.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson & Lizzie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Series: Angsty Stories [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923358
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	My Heart Beats For You.

**Author's Note:**

> ENJOY XX

Josie knew she was feeling a whole lot different when Hope and Landon got back together. She knew it was inevitable to stop those two from being drawn to one another. Being each other's epic love. Being each other's soulmates. Being each other's greatest love. She just didn't expect to nearly die due to unrequited love. 

  
  


It all started on a Monday morning, just upon Landon's return. Josie and Hope have grown closer over the past few days that Landon has been away. But it was inevitable that heartbreak was lurking in the air, and it was coming for Josie. Death has recently become a new fascination of Josie's. Just the concept of life and death, of living and dying, of being alive verses being dead. It was a concept that was also fascinating but also concerning, especially to her sister and friends.. 

Josie has always known she was in love with Hope, but when she was gone from their memories, a piece of her felt..lost, almost.. _broken._ So when Landon returned, and broke up with her, and then ran off to express his love to Hope, he left Josie in heartbreak. Josie, however, could not entirely blame him. When she got her memory back of Hope Mikaelson, she also got all her feelings back. Hitting her at once. Every raw emotion hit her and it was unbearable, almost. Josie remembered who Hope Mikaelson is. Hope Andrea Mikaelson. Daughter of Klaus Mikaelson aka "The Great Evil", and Hayley Marshall. Hope Mikaelson, a tribrid. The most important factor plays into who Hope is to Josie. Hope Mikaleson, the girl Josie was crushing so hard on, that she sets her dorm ablaze, and placed a barrier between Hope and her sister . Hope Mikaelson, the girl who was lonely and tried to act tough, so Josie tries and tries to pry emotions out of her just so Hope would merely _acknowledge her existence_ . Hope Mikaelson, a girl who fights for what's right, Hope Mikaelson, a girl who gave Josie a gift that no one else ever gave her. A gift to allow her to _feel seen_ , to _feel heard_ , to _feel listened to_ . _Hope Andrea Mikaelson_ , the girl Josie Saltzman is so hopelessly, inexorably in love with, that she doesn't think the love is undoable. Hope Mikaelson, Josie's greatest love. The kind of love you only see in romance films or hear about in fairy tales, or the one her mom used to talk about, that epic love, that greatest love. Hope Mikaelson. Josie's epic love but she also knows Hope's bound to be her epic heartbreak. 

* * *

Josie is in the library, reading a book about life and death, when Hope Mikaelson walks over.

"Hey Josie," Hope says with bright blue eyes and a smile, then she stops to notice the book Josie's reading, "Josie, are you reading about life and death again?" her smile drops and is replaced with a concerned frown. 

Josie looks up from her book and she swears that she can almost _hear_ the Gods laughing at her, it was tortuous to feel so drawn to Hope Mikaelson. Hope's standing there, looking as divine and celestial as ever. Crafted by the Gods themselves. Catching a whiff of Hope's botanic scented perfume with a bit of Honeydew and Pine, and it's been the first time in a while that Josie has actually spoken to Hope about something other than missions. "Ye-yeah." Josie stutters out, the words are itching inside of her throat. 

"Jo, are you sure you're okay?" Hope furrows her brows, "Because this strange fascination you have with death worries me." 

Josie can almost swear that she's lost for words, it's almost impossible to breathe. She feels rendered helpless just being 2 inches away from Hope. "I-I'm okay." Josie replies. She stands up, lighting fast, startling the tribrid. She feels light headed and her stomach coils uncomfortably. Before she knows it, she slowly loses vision and falls forward. Hearing an "oh shit." before being caught in somebody's arms. From the blurriness, she can see Hope trying to get her to wake up, before fully losing consciousness. 

* * *

Josie wakes up and finds herself in the nurses wing of the school. Her head is still throbbing and there's a searing pain in her stomach. She looks to her left to see Hope sitting in a chair, but she's asleep. Josie can't help but be in absolute awe of how Hope looks. So celestial. So beautiful. So stunning. A sheer work of art. 

"Josie," Says Lizzie, Josie's twin, "Thank God you're awake. Are you okay? What happened?" 

"I think I'm dying, Lizzie." Josie blurts out. Immediately regretting it. 

"What?" Lizzie asks, "What do you mean _you think you're dying_? No one's dying." 

Josie's quiet for a second, then she speaks. "Have you ever loved someone you couldn't have?"

"I think so.." Lizzie replies. "Where is this coming from?"

"I love someone, Lizzie. I'm in love with this person, but I won't ever get their love in return." Josie replies. "And because of that, I think I'm dying. Literally dying from a broken heart."

"Oh Josie.." Lizzie says sympathetically, "You don't know if this person won't ever love you back, Jo." she says softly, "Who is it?"

Josie shakes her head, "I can't tell you. I can't tell anyone." She pauses, "Also, I already know for a fact this person will never return my love."

"What if it helps you, Jo? Telling someone… telling this person" Lizzie says.

"No, I-I can't," Josie replies. "They are happy, Lizzie, I won't selfishly bring them any pain or regret just because I love them." 

"Okay. It's your decision and I respect that." Lizzie says, "But what makes you think you're dying?"

Josie's silent, then she speaks, "Because this is the 3rd time I've passed out."

"What?" Lizzie says, "How was I not aware you've passed out two other times?"

"I didn't tell anyone." Josie tells her sister, "It's embarrassing."

"There's _nothing_ embarrassing about your health, Josie." Lizzie says, now panicked. "Maybe we should take you to a hospital." 

"No," Josie says, "I just have to face it."

"No, Josie, I'm not accepting this coward's way out!" Lizzie yells. "You need to tell dad you've been passing out."

"Dad will only freak out and call mom." Josie tells her sister.

"Maybe he should. If it will get you to listen to me and not be codependent all the time." Lizzie scolds lightly,"You need to think of yourself first sometimes too, Josie". Just then Hope opens her eyes.

"Hope?" Josie says, slightly panicked, "How long were you awake?"

"Long enough to know that _my best friend_ is in love with someone, won't say who and she thinks she's dying because she's passed out three times." Hope replies. 

"You heard all that?" Josie asks, quietly.

Hope nods and Josie can tell she's fighting off tears. "Why didn't you tell me?" Hope asks, grabbing Josie's hand. "Why didn't you tell me you've been passing out?"

"I didn't want you to worry." Josie replies. "You've been so happy, Hope. Genuinely happy." 

"And you think keeping me in the dark would make things better?" Hope asks. "Josie, you're my best friend. I love and care about you deeply. If something's wrong, you need to tell me. It's better to tell me what's wrong than me worrying even more about it." 

"I'm sorry." Josie says softly, like a little kid scolded for taking candy, tears streaming down her face. Hope wipes Josie's tears away with her thumb.

"Don't apologize, Josie." Hope says softly. "Just tell me what's wrong. Who is this person you're so in love with?"

"I can't tell you." Josie says. "I won't ruin their happiness to benefit my own." 

"This person must be pretty special, huh?" Hope asks. Josie nods. "Well, I won't pry it out of you. I respect your decision, but don't let this person ruin your happiness either, okay? I'm more than willing to kick someone's ass for making that pretty face of yours sad." 

Josie's heart swells, and she knows the truth. Hope is willing to kick someone's ass for her. She just doesn't know it's her own ass she'd be kicking. "I appreciate that, but there's no need for her to get her ass kicked and nobody is getting their ass kicked." she pauses, "except mine, because this headache is killing me." 

Lizzie gasps, but Josie doesn't notice. Hope, however, does. "Jo, we'll leave you to rest up. Come on Hope." Lizzie says.

"What? I don't want to leave her alone." Hope says, still not letting go of Josie's hand.

"Hope." Lizzie gestures her head towards the door, "Can I speak to you in private?"

"Will you be okay, Josie?" Hope asks worried.

Josie nods, "I'll be fine, go see what she wants. She pesters a lot." Hope nods, letting go of Josie's hand.

"Hey!" Lizzie says, offended, "Get some rest Jo, love you."

"Love you too," Josie replies. Then the two other girls are leaving the room. 

* * *

Lizzie practically pushes Hope out of the room, grabbing the door behind her and into the hallway of the nurses wing.

"Okay, what the hell is it Lizzie? I really don't feel okay leaving Josie by herself." Hope asks. Lizzie rolls her eyes, _so overprotective._ She thinks. 

"Did you not hear what Josie said about you kicking someone's ass?" Lizzie asks.

"I was too busy worrying about her saying she's dying to pay attention, Lizzie." Hope replies.

"Hope, Josie said _'her ass'_." Lizzie says. 

"Okay, and?" Hope asks.

"Josie's in love with a person who's a girl." Lizzie tells her. 

Hope feels a rush of something waver it's way into her emotions. She's not sure if it's anger, jealousy or both? _Definitely_ both. "Oh." was all she says. "Lizzie, Josie doesn't want to tell us and I think we should respect that. Pushing further might upset her." 

"Oh, no." Lizzie laughs, "We're not meddling in Josie's love life, obviously." 

"Then what are you up to?" Hope asks. 

"We're simply going to give her a little push." Lizzie tells her, "Let her know that there are _other_ girls out there who'd be lucky to date someone as great as my sister."

Hope's stomach recoils uncomfortably. Setting _her_ Josie up with someone? Well, not _her_ Josie, her _friend_ Josie. "Do you really think sending your sister off to date someone else is a good idea? I mean she said she's in love with this person." she blocks the rest of Lizzie's words out, angrily thinking. _Who's a fucking idiot, that's for sure._ Hope thinks to herself, _She better hope she never runs into me, because I might just have to kick her ass for making my Josie cry._ Hope feels her hands ball into a fist.

"-Hope! Are you listening to me?" Lizzie asks. "You weren't, anyway, I said Josie deserves better than someone who she feels won't like her back. My sister deserves the best of the best and I am going to get that for her." 

Hope gulps, "Okay."

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing angst. I promise I'll write fluff soon xx


End file.
